The primary focus of the mammalian laboratory is shifting to the area of sensory-motor integration in the control of movement. These studies continue to be based on combined behaviora and electrophysiological observations. The overall aim is to further elucidate the neural mechanisms which permit the voluntary generation of graded motor outputs in response to sensory stimuli. The objective of the invertebrate laboratory is to examine the neural mechanisms of behavior. In particular we will investigate: 1) the relationship between cellular architecture and different types of behavioral response systems, and 2) the mechanisms for coordinating the components of different behavioral response systems.